warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Ops
__TOC__ Basic Info Shadow Ops consists of 4 Parts: *TIER - Consists of a Mission to gather a specific amount of Point. **To complete a Tier the Player must acquire the specified amount of Points for that Tier. **Upon the completion of a Tier the Player is awarded a Prize from that Tier's Arms Cache. *PHASE - Consists of 3 TIERS **A new Phase will start weekly, becoming available every Friday. ( Excluding Fridays during an active Special Event ). **Each Phase will be active and available to be Started for a period of 6 days 20 hours. **A Player may Start the active Phase at any time within this active period. **A Phase, once Started, must be completed in a maximum of 72 hours ( 3 days ). **To Complete a Phase all three Tiers must be completed within the 72 hour period. **Upon the completion of a Phase the player is awarded with ***A cumulative 2% Damage Bonus to be used in the next Special Event. ***1 Campaign Prize Part *CYCLE - Consists of 3 to 4 PHASES **Each Cycle last for 3 to 4 weeks with new Phase starting each week. **A new Cycle will started monthly, with the first Phase becoming available on the first Friday of that month. *CAMPAIGN - Consists of 10 PHASES **Each Campaign consists of 10 Phases. **To complete a Campaign the Player must complete 8 of the 10 Phases for that Campaign. **Upon the successful completion of a Campaign the Player is awared a special Unique Prize. Tiered Prize System Standard Shadow Op Mission *Prizes will be organized into 3 progressively more rewarding Tiers. ( See Shadow Op Prizes Below ) *Once a Player has enough Points from a Tier they will be rewarded with an Arms Cache. *The higher the Tier completed the better the quality of Arms Cache awarded thus increasing the chance of receiving an Uncommon or Rare component. **Tier 1 : Bronze Cache ***Good chance for a Uncommon component ***Small chance for a Rare component **Tier 2 : Silver Cache ***Great chance for a Uncommon component ***Decent chance for a Rare component **Tier 3 : Gold Cache ***Guaranteed chance for a Uncommon component ( or Better ) ***Good chance for a Rare component *The Points needed to complete each Tier are as follows: **''Tier 1 = 500 Points'' **''Tier 2 = 1,000 Points'' **''Tier 3 = 8,000 Points'' *Upon Completing all 3 Tiers of a Phase the Player is awarded with the following: **A Damage Bonus for the next Special Event. ( See Special Event Damage Bonus Below ) **+1 Campaign Prize Part need to complete the Long Term Campaign. Covert Strike Missions *Each Phase is may be repeated up to 5 times to earn additional Arms Cache Prizes. **Each repeat of a Phase increases the required points for each Tier as follows : ***Tier 1 = 500 Points + 1,000 Points per Replay ***Tier 2 = 1,000 Points + 3,000 Points per Replay ***Tier 3 = 8,000 Points + 4,000 Points per Replay **An additional Campaign Prize Parts may or may not be awarded for each successfully completed repeat of a Phase. ***Check current campaign forum thread Campaign Prize Part status ( see External Links ) **NO additional Special Event Damage Buff percentage is award for repeated Phases. *All Phase repeats must be started and completed within the normal active phase time of 6 days 20 hours. **Once started, a repeat phase must also be completed within 72 hours. Shadow Op Prizes CURRENT CYCLE PRIZES Shadow Op Campaign Prize CURRENT CAMPAIGN PRIZE Shadow Op Prize History For a complete list of Prizes offered in previous Cycles and Campaigns see Past Shadow Ops Prizes Special Event Damage Buff Completing Shadow Op Phases will also award the Player with up to 4 Special Event Damage Buff that will be applied to the Player during the next Special Event. *The Player receives a The Shadow Ops Damage Buff for every Phase Completed prior to the start of the Special Event. *The Shadow Ops Damage Buffs are Stackable : 2% per Tier for a possible Total of 8%. *The Shadow Ops Damage Buffs are only valid for the next Special Event and NOT any subsequent Events. *The Shadow Ops Damage Buffs are applied to all the Players Units both Attacking & Defending. Rogue Shadow Op's Target Base Info *The enemy Rogue Faction as of Shadow Ops Cycle # 42 is the Verkraft. *There are 4 Levels of Target Bases available as Shadow Ops Targets each providing a specific amount of Points upon its destruction. **''Level 20 = 250 Points'' **''Level 45 = 1,000 Points'' **''Level 70 = 4,000 Points'' *When a Shadow Op has been started the Shadow Op Icon ( ) will appear above the valid Target Bases on the World Map. **When NO Shadow Op is currently active the NO Icon will be present and the Target Bases may be attacked and looted just as any other Rogue Faction Base. *All three Shadow Ops Target Base Levels may be completed for Points by any Level of Player. **''Resources ''- Standard Level Protection applies for the Looting of Resources from Target Levels normally too low for the Player, meaning NO Resources will be awarded during the attack or for the after attack Resource Bonus Draw. **''Special Ops ''- All Levels of Players may still receive a Special Op after completing any Level of Target Base for the Resource Bonus Draw. However, the player will not see this happen on screen, the Special Op will just be added to there Special Op Storage without any notification ( If the storage is not already full ). *The Level 20 Target Base is Level Locked. **Only Levels 34 and Below may attack these bases. *The Recon Satellite may be used to locate an available Shadow Op Target Base **The Recon Satellite will show the Shadow Op Target Base nearest to the Players Base. **Requires a Phase to be started. **Once you attacked Level 10 Shadow Ops base, the recon satellite or attack button will send you the another same level base. Rogue Target Base Layouts Cycle & Campaign History To view the complete Cycle & Campaign History please see the following page : Shadow Ops History Shadow Op Update History *'' '' gained Level 95 Target Bases in the . *'' '' removed the Boss Target Base in the . *''Shadow Ops'' Level Locked the Level 20 Target Bases in the Game Update of Mar 09, 2016 *''Shadow Ops'' began awarding prizes from Arms Caches in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2016. *''Shadow Ops'' increased the Point Value of a Level 20 target to 250 in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2016. *''Shadow Ops'' removed the Level 10 Base from the available targets in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2016. *''Shadow Ops'' ceased awarding a Special Ops upon completing a Target Base in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2016. *''Shadow Ops'' ceased awarding Medals in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2016. *''Shadow Ops'' introduced the Arms Cache system in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2016. *''Shadow Ops'' Phases became repeatable for additional Tier Prizes in the G. U. of Jun 02, 2015 . *''Shadow Ops'' gained Level 70 Target Bases in the Game Update of Mar 26, 2015 . *''Shadow Ops'' increased the Medal payout for all three tiers in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2014. *''Shadow Ops'' added Thorium as a Award for completing all three tiers in the G. U. of Dec 23, 2014. *''Shadow Ops'' introduced the long term Campaign feature in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014. *''Shadow Ops'' was introduced in the Game Update of Jun 26, 2014. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *Operation: Iron March marked the first time the Shadow Op's Damage Bonus was used in a Special Event. *The Campaign function was introduced with the start of the 2nd Cycle of Shadow Ops. *Now player can get the thorium by completing a tier instead of getting the medals. Trivia *Covert Strike! - Phases became repeatable to gain additional Tier Prizes. **Repeatable began with the 2nd Phase of Cycle 12 which started on Jun 05, 2015. **Originally Only additional Tier Prizes were available. No additional Campaign Prize Parts or Damage Bonuses were given for repeating phases. **Additional Campaign Prize parts were added to the list of repeatable prizes starting with 2nd Phase of Cycle 13 which began on Jul 03, 2015. ref *Shadow Ops is very similar to the Battle Pirates weekly event Forsaken Mission . *You can not deploy Mercenary Mech on the northeast highland in Sentinel Level 45, although it is clear for them to land. *The player may need at least Level 10 Rank Specialist to play Shadow Ops. *Tier 3 in Shadow Ops will first reward prizes you do not yet own - there is no set order for when these prizes are rewarded just as long as you don't own them yet. Once you've unlocked everything in tier 3 at least once, you will then be awarded duplicate prizes. Quotes Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *I am doing the Shadow Ops phases to get the elite titan; will there be any more new units (including elite versions of already existing units) offered in future phases; and also, will the prizes in tiers 1 or 2 ever be switched out? **''Absolutely. The Shadow Ops long-term prizes are proving to be very popular and you can expect more to follow.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) *Will you be creating level 30 and 35 bases for shadow ops? **''We have no specific plans for those kinds of bases.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/25/14 ) - Top Secret - Shadow Ops ( Official )- Introduction thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/26/14 ) - Shadow Ops - How To Play ( Official ) - Welcome to Phase One. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/26/14 ) - Shadow Ops - Known Issues ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 07/66/14 ) - Shadow Ops - All Helpful Threads and Information! ( Official ) - Collection of Helpful Links *Kixeye Forum (' 07/31/14' ) - Fight To Win ( Official ) - Cycle 2, 3 & 4 Information. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/07/14 ) - Armored Corps 45 Base Update ( Official ) - Level 10 Walls added to AC 45. *Kixeye Forum ( 10/03/14 ) - Shadow Ops Campaign and Halloween Event ( Official ) - Info for Cycle 4 / Campaign 1. *Kixeye Forum ( 10/30/14 ) - Warriors of the Flame - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - Info for Cycle 5 / Campaign 2. *Kixeye Forum ( 01/26/15 ) - Scorched Earth - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 8 - 10 / Campaign 3. *Kixeye Forum ( 04/29/15 ) - Assimilation - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 11 - 13 / Campaign 4. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/02/15 ) - Shadow Ops Phase 8 - Replay for Phantom Parts! - Titan Level in Special Ops. *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/16 ) - Phantom Operative - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 14 - 16 Campaign 5. *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/16 ) - Rampage - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 17 - 19 Campaign 6. *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/16 ) - Danger Zone - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 20 - 22 Campaign 7. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/29/16 ) - Requiem - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 23 - 25 Campaign 8. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/29/16 ) - Killing Ground - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 26 - 28 Campaign 9. *Kixeye Forum ( 11/02/16 ) - Size Matters - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 29 - 31 Campaign 10. *Kixeye Forum ( 01/25/17 ) - The Mile High Club - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 32 - 34 Campaign 11. *Kixeye Forum ( 04/26/17 ) - Operation Jackknife - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 35 - 37 Campaign 12. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/25/17 ) - Lightning Strike - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 38 - 40 Campaign 13. *Kixeye Forum ( 11/02/17 ) - Operation: Fallen Angels - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 41 - 43 Campaign 14. *Kixeye Forum ( 01/23/18 ) - Hidden in Darkness - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 44 - 46 Campaign 15. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/28/18 ) - Shadow Ops: Hidden in Darkness Phase 2 Briefing - ( Official ) - Level 95 Target Base Gallery - Animated Animated shadow ops logo.gif|Tier 2 Point Progress Flickering New Shadow Ops Toolbar.gif|Flickering Shadow Ops Toolbar Gallery ShadowOps-OpertivePortrait.png|The Shadow Operative ShadowOps-Tier3-PrizeEarned.png|Tire 3 Prize Earned ShadowOps-StartPhase-Confirm.png|Tier Start Confirmation ShadowOps-TopPrizes-Cycle20.png|Top Prizes as of Cycle #20 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 06-26-2014(1).png|Game Update: June 26, 2014 Introduction GameUpdate 07-31-2014(4).png|Game Update: Aug 01, 2014 Campaign Introduction GameUpdate_03-26-2015.png|Game Update : Mar 26, 2015 Level 70 Base Intro Cycle 10 GameUpdate-06-25-2015.png|Game Update : Jun 25, 2015 Cycle 13 GameUpdate 07-30-2015.png|Game Update : Jul 30, 2015 Cycle 14 Shadow Ops - Cycle 18.png|Game Update: Nov 25, 2015 Cycle 18 GameUpdate_12-23-2015-(2).png|Game Update: Nov 25, 2015 Cycle 19 Shadow Ops - Danger Zone Update.png|Game Update: Jan 28, 2016 Cycle 20 GameUpdate_02-25-2016.png|Game Update: Feb 25, 2016 Cycle 21 Shadow Ops - Danger Zone Update_03-25-2016.png|Game Update: Mar 25, 2016 Cycle 22 GameUpdate 04-21-2016.png|Game Update: Apr 21, 2016 Cycle 23 GameUpdate 05-25-2016.png|Game Update: May 25, 2016 Cycle 24 GameUpdate 06-29-2016.png|Game Update: Jun 29, 2016 Cycle 25 GameUpdate 07-29-2016.png|Game Update: Jul 29, 2016 Cycle 26 GameUpdate 08-25-2016-(2).png|Game Update: Aug 25, 2016 Cycle 27 GameUpdate 11-02-2016.png|Game Update: Nov 02, 2016 Cycle 29 GameUpdate 11-23-2016.png|Game Update: Nov 23, 2016 Cycle 30 GameUpdate 12-22-2016-(2).png|Game Update: Dec 22, 2016 Cycle 31 GameUpdate 01-26-2017.png|Game Update: Jan 26, 2017 Cycle 32 GameUpdate 03-02-2017.png|Game Update: Mar 02, 2017 Cycle 33 GameUpdate 03-29-2017.png|Game Update: Mar 29, 2017 Cycle 34 GameUpdate 04-26-2017.png|Game Update: Apr 26, 2017 Cycle 35 GameUpdate 09-20-2017.png|Game Update: Sep 20, 2017 Cycle 40 Video Navigation Category:Missions Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z